Symphony Romanze
by Medikit
Summary: Sebastian and OC. It's 2003, long after the main events, and Sebastian has been chained to a new master. But can he resist his charms? Slash fic. Be sure to drop a review, it helps make the story better with your feedback!
1. Moderato

The fingers of the virtuoso danced across the piano keys as I watched in awe. It was as if the keys were air and his fingers were birds, flitting gracefully through the air. He reached the finale of the final scherzo and the last notes were played with such ferocity that I was lifted out of my seat into a round of applause. Romanov, the virtuoso, stood up and faced me. "That wasn't good. The flourishes were sloppy." He said dejectedly.

"But, Master! The major rise at the end! It was...divine...dare I say..." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh Sebastian...you'll never learn, will you? Nothing is ever perfect in the artist's eye." Romanov sighed, messing up my hair and walking off.

I gasped a little, I was used to his random acts of anger over trivial matters, but this was uncalled for. His musical ability was the best I had ever heard in my entire life, but he trod upon his talent with pessimism. It was saddening, really. I walked over to the concert grand and closed the lid. My master was obviously not going to be treating me to any more music tonight.

But it was something more that made me motivate him today. I was starting to feel an inkling of strong feelings for the young man. It was hard not to, he was a dashing fellow, with sandy hair and clear blue eyes. At about seven feet tall as well, he was the perfect picture of royalty. A Serbian archduke, I had come into his service only recently. And a more charming man I had never met.

Anyways, I checked the time and hurried to the kitchen to make dinner. As the only other resident in the household, I was given more responsibilities than usual. I cooked him a light meal of seafood and called Romanov down. I hid my blush as he walked into the room in a suit. I served him when he sat down and he raised a tentative eyebrow. "What is this?" The archduke asked, poking it with his fork.

"Braised lobster and clam chowder." I replied obediently.

He shrugged and ate quickly, "Thanks, Sebastian..." He muttered before leaving the room.

I blushed when he was out of view. None of my masters had ever thanked me. It was a slight shock, but I loved it. The rush of feeling I got when he said my name was just insane. I was looking forward to his performance tonight even more now.

At precisely six o'clock, he called me to help with his wardrobe. The plethora of combinations were ludacris. We decided together on something reminiscent of the musical era he was playing from, the nineteenth century. While he dressed, I waited obediently outside the door. I helped him tie his cravat when he came out of the room and smiled as my hands went through the familiar motions. I followed him out to the car and we drove hurriedly to the concert hall.

The year was 2003, on an otherwise uneventful summer day. It was an ordinary concert, with an ordinary audience. But in my eyes, it was the most extraordinary thing I had ever witnessed.


	2. Romanze

The concert had gone better than planned, and Romanov and I went home in high spirits. When we walked in the door of the manor, he hugged me tightly and thanked me for my support and motivation. I tried to return my master's embrace, but he let go and stalked off before I could. This made me feel a slight twinge of disappointment, but I knew he would come around. Cursing myself, I walked off to my room and fell asleep.

I woke up to the smell of bacon and soft piano music. It was rather soothing, really. Then I realised that I must've woken up late. I dressed quickly and rushed downstairs, hyperventilating. To my dismay, Romanov had already made himself breakfast and was busying himself with 'work'. He looked up from the piano, a glint in his eye, "Sebastian, you seem so stressed...Calm down a moment and sit with me..." He said slowly, in a voice I had never heard him use before.

I cautiously walked over, taking a seat next to him on the piano bench. I set my head on his arm, testing for stability. When I did, Romanov put an arm around my shoulder and smiled, "So you do bend that way..." He said, in that same, unfamiliar voice.

My throat tightened and my mouth went dry at that statement, all I could do was nod. He smiled and continued to hold me in this awkward embrace, before realising it was uncomfortable for me. I decided to speak up, "Master...when I'm with you and you're close to me, there are just no words..."

Romanov cocked an eyebrow and gave me an odd look, "So...you've been hiding this from me?" He queried.

I nodded, "I thought you didn't like me. Until the thank you, of course."

My master looked puzzled until I explained it, and then a look of realisation grew in his expression. His hand slipped down to my waist and I blushed, then the words slipped out of my mouth faster than I could realise what they were. Romanov looked shocked then smiled sweetly and kissed my forehead, "Um...Yeah..." He muttered quietly, "Me too."

I still didn't know what I had said, but I suddenly felt dizzy and passed out on his lap.

I woke up in my bed, Romanov reading nearby in a chair. He looked over the top of his thick-rimmed glasses and smiled at me. "You're awake...Good...I made you lunch." He said as he indicated a tray of sandwiches on my bedside table.

They were so simple, yet so refined, like the man seated in the chair adjacent to the bed. I guess that food really does reflect the cook. I took a bite out of one and smiled slightly. If this is what being his partner meant, I was in. Romanov had gone back to reading, his glasses pushed back up on his nose. Smiling a little, I laid back down and closed my eyes for a little, but was woken up by an odd feeling of someone staring at me. I opened my eyes and was correct. Romanov was hovering near me like a hawk. I sat up and laughed nervously, "J-Just taking a nap...e-eheh..."

He smiled a little, "Alright...I want to make sure you're not dead or anything." He was about to go back to reading when her remembered something and addressed me again, "Also, my sister is coming for a visit in...about an hour. So you may want to abort your nap."

I then remembered that I was still at his beck and call, so I got up reluctantly and trudged downstairs to make preparations. Romanov's sister, Aleksandrina, was a lovely young woman, but she was afflicted with leukemia and had trouble doing some things. She was a gifted singer, so Romanov and her often performed together. I had a feeling that the visit was a practice session for something in the future. And then my mind started wandering to distant reaches of my psyche, like it does when I'm bored. All I wanted to do was just be resting in my lover's arms like normal couples do.


	3. Allegro con Fuego

Romanov's sister arrived a little late because her caretaker was not the most punctual. I greeted her at the door and showed her to the drawing room, where her brother was waiting, seated at his beloved piano. Aleksandrina ran over and hugged him, at which point I felt the slightest twinge of jealousy. I decided it would be best if I just listened from a distance. The notes started permeating the acoustically designed house and I read while I listened to a various amount of pieces for vocalist and piano. After a couple of hours, she left and Romanov came up to my room, knocking on the door."Yes, come in." I told him.

My master entered the room and immediately laid down with me, wrapping his arms around my waist."I need you so badly right now..." he said breathlessly into my ear.

"B-but master...can't we wait a few more days?" I responded in slight shock.

"Ugh...fine...and call me Romanov now." He said, holding me close.

I rolled over to face him and smiled a little. He kissed my forehead and stroked my hair softly. It was rather soothing and I enjoyed it greatly. His hands slipped to my waist and rested there. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled. "Oh Romanov...what would I do without you, my dearest?" I sighed dreamily.

Romanov grinned, "I don't know, Sebastian."

He brushed the stray hairs out of my face and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back ever so slightly, not sure how to proceed. I had done it with women, but never with another man. We kissed for a while, and I never wanted it to stop. I held him so tight I though I was going to kill him for a moment when we pulled away to breathe. But he held me just as tightly. We were about to start undressing when Romanov's phone rang. He sighed, answering it reluctantly when he noticed it was a business call.

He came back ten minutes later, from what seemed like a fierce argument. "Cancel the performance on Friday, the violin player dropped out..." He said dejectedly.

I smiled gently, "I play violin. Maybe I can fill in?" I asked eagerly.

His eyes widened behind his glasses, "I trust your abilities," He said, with a sidelong glance at his marked hand, "But, can you learn Bartok in three days? It's hard..."

I jumped up and grabbed his hand, "Trust me." I reassured him with a smirk.

He pushed me down onto the bed again from there and kissed my jawline, starting to unbutton my shirt. I lifted my chin up as he kissed my neck and his fingers started to tease my abdomen. His hands started to reach my lower body and I pushed him off, "I told you to wait for that stuff! God...can't you remember anything?" I scolded.

He looked taken aback, his glasses slightly askew, "I-I'm sorry? I don't know what I did wrong there."

I glared at him, "I don't want you touching me there yet! I'm not ready for that!"

"Oh..." He said, "I guess I'll just go away then..."

I watched him leave the room, then heard the sultry pitches of Vocalise echo through the halls. They got more fierce until it turned into some raunchy Shostakovich or Prokofiev piece. I think I had upset him.


End file.
